The present invention relates to a device for applying a liquid, for instance oil, to a traveling thread.
Various fields of use provide that threads must be lubricated with paraffin oil or the like. Different devices for this purpose are known in the prior art. For instance, it is known to have a thread travel through a rotating ring of paraffin. In this connection, this unit may also be placed in rotation by the thread itself. Another known device consists of a dish containing paraffin oil into which part of the surface of a rotatable roll dips. A thread is fed tangentially to the surface of the roll onto the unimmersed region of the roll. The rotation of the roll within the paraffin oil causes a thin film of paraffin oil to form on the surface of the roll. The thread is lubricated with this film of paraffin oil by the surface contact.
This device is disadvantageous since the paraffin oil reservoir becomes dusty upon the use of such a device in the vicinity of a loom. This disadvantage has the result that the paraffin oil reservoir must frequently be replaced and thus only small volumes can be used. Frequent refilling is necessary.